


Untitled

by ceresilupin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceresilupin/pseuds/ceresilupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gets some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rianax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rianax).



"Did you know about them?" Tsunade demands.

She has that particular look that she gets, when one of three things is happening; she's won a bet, someone is annoying her, or something is going wrong and she can't fix it. It's too early for the lottery results and Kakashi decided long ago to never piss her off, so it must be number three. The opened bottle of sake and empty glass also clue him in.

Unfortunately, they don't clear things up entirely. Tentatively he hazards, "Huh?"

Tsunade grimaces and throws a folder at him. Kakashi slouches in his seat and opens it. On top is a photograph.

It takes Kakashi a full minute to realize what he's seeing. Tsunade takes one look at his face -- or at least what’s visible of it -- and pours herself some more sake.

"Oh," Kakashi finally says. "No, I didn't."

Tsunade frowns and muffles a hiccup.

"Athough," he continues in an offended way, "I taught Sakura that taijutsu. For use in battle."

Tsunade rolls her eyes. "Yes," she deadpans, teeth gritted savagely, "I can't wait to see her face when you scold her for improper use of a ninja technique."

Kakashi had absolutely no plans of doing so. Right after his first note about Tsunade is a note about Sakura: never piss _her_ off either. He's seen what happens, and so far the only ones who have survived have demons in their stomachs or Advanced Bloodlines to save them. He has neither.

"Well," he offers cheerfully. "It could be worse?"

"Yes," Tsunade says again. "Yamato could have been a minute later, in which case Naruto would have already taken off his pants. Or Sasuke would have done it for him."

"That is not what I meant," Kakashi says, with as much dignity as he can muster when discussing the sex lives of his three and only students. Or should it be sex life, singular, since they are apparently . . . sharing it? Like a team. Huh.

Teamwork. That meant this was probably --

"This is all your fault," Tsunade decides, scowl deepening as she discovers the sake is gone. "Sakura's psych profile gave no indication of this sort of behavior. She’s supposed to be perfectly stable. And Naruto’s isn’t bad, either. Surprisingly." She conceals a small hiccup. "Although Sasuke. . . ."

"Right," Kakashi interrupts hastily, "let's not discuss Sasuke's psych profile."

"We wouldn't have time, anyway," Tsunade mutters. "Damn thing's longer than the History of Konoha."

Kakashi sighs, rubbing his face and slouching further in his chair. He sets aside the photograph -- who knew Sakura was so bendy? -- and reads Yamato's report. It sounds traumatized. Poor man. First prolonged solo missions with Sai, and now this. He hasn't had nearly enough time in ANBU to get used to it.

"So," Tsunade says in quite a different voice, slow and deliberate, "did you know about this?"

Kakashi rustles through the other pages, one copy of Sakura and Naruto's profiles each, but where is Sasuke’s -- oh wait, there’s a box on the floor overflowing with scrolls. He looks up, smiling. "I already said no," he reminds her. "I have good reason to know why relationships between teammates are forbidden."

There, he’d gotten it out of the air before she’d had to bring it up. She relents, somewhat reluctantly.

"That's not what I meant." Tsunade taps her own copy of Sakura's profile, the detailed and mostly classified one. "Your first lesson was a sticking point with all three of them. Sasuke in particular recalled it during our sessions, and Sakura once -- accidentally --" Tsunade's lip twitches with rueful amusement "-- admitted that you would probably lie to the village for the three of them. If it was worth it."

"Well, yes," Kakashi says, squinting and trying to see the point. "I've done it before."

"Exactly my point," she agrees, and waits.

Kakashi sighs, feeling suddenly and immensely weary. Although it _was_ flattering to learn how seriously they'd taken that first lesson. Maybe he wasn't such a bad teacher. Despite the fact that one of his students had committed treason, another was an only semi-controllable demon host, and the third, well. Technically she was just very very scary.

No, he was still a bad teacher.

"Sorry," he says morosely. "I didn't have a clue."

Tsunade's mouth thins. It's a bad sign.

"Well, now you can make it up," she says to him. "Right now. You're going to break them up."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to end in a foursome -- Kakashi/Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke. Hell, maybe Tsunade could have joined in, too.


End file.
